


Fire and Ice

by Imoshen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare because lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell will kill me otherwise, Also fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sam gets called a slut, Temperature Play, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, he likes it don't worry, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Pure smut, with a little fluff on top. Lucifer and Michael play with Sam, making use of their very different body temperatures.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell and her comments on how hot this kind of temperature play would be. Thank you for that, Mama Satan.  
> Also thanks to @captain-winchester-27 who helped me make one stubborn Viceroy of Heaven finally get wit the program. Cheers, dear!  
> Lucifer's Legion: this one's for you.

„Oh fuck, yes, please, don’t stop, please…”

Sam’s litany is silenced by Michael’s mouth. The former Viceroy of Heaven licks into his mouth without mercy, stealing what little breath he has left, and Sam clings to him even tighter. A human might protest the strength of his grip, Michael just hums and slides a hand into his hair to hold his head in place.

“Oh, he likes that”, Lucifer comments from where he’s kneeling behind Sam. In contrast to Michael’s hot skin, his is almost icy to the touch, and the two archangels have been teasing their human with that contrast for the past half-hour, taking turns in playing with his nipples, stroking his dick, or just running fingers over his skin, hot then cold then hot in rapid succession. By now, Sam’s a hypersensitive mess between them, and they haven’t even really touched him where he wants it most.

Michael chuckles as he pulls back, lets Sam try to catch his breath before he uses the grip he has in his hair to pull him backwards further, towards Lucifer.

Blue eyes darken as Lucifer grins, leans forward to take Sam’s weight from his brother. Sam gasps as he comes into contact with Lucifer’s cool chest, then moans when Lucifer runs intentionally cold fingers over nipples that were up until then pressed against Michael’s hot skin. “Fuck!”

“Soon”, Lucifer purrs into his ear, sucks on the lobe for a second before he turns to Sam’s neck, nibbles almost delicately at sensitive skin. His fingers are tugging sharply at already-abused nipples in contrast, making Sam gasp and squirm against him.

Hot hands grasp his hips, hold him still, and then a hot mouth slides down Sam’s painfully hard cock. Sam groans, tries to thrust up, but he’s no match for archangelic strength, Michael’s hands hold him in place easily. Lucifer laughs against his neck.

“He’s gotten good at that, huh? Look down at him, Sammy, he looks really pretty like that, lips all stretched around that big cock of yours.”

The rough voice purring filth into his ear, the cold fingers tugging and playing with tender nipples combined with Michael’s hot, truly talented mouth on his cock have Sam trembling near orgasm in an embarrassingly short amount of time, and he barely manages to look down as Lucifer told him. Michael looks up at him, holds his gaze as he slowly moves his head up and down, not speeding up even as Sam whimpers pleas. He’s so close he can taste his orgasm – and then that hot, wonderful mouth is gone, and cool fingers clamp down tightly on the base of his dick, and Sam screams his frustration.

“We’re not done with you yet, Sammy”, Lucifer purrs against his ear, cold breath raising goosebumps on Sam’s skin as he pants, his whole body trembling and twitching with his denied orgasm.

They let him calm down a little, resting against Lucifer’s body, and the Devil tones down the iciness of his skin a little to keep Sam from freezing as Michael gently pets him, both archangels nuzzling his neck. When he’s stopped trembling and caught his breath a little, Michael leans back to look at him.

“Are you okay to go on, Sam?”

“Yeah”, Sam’s voice is hoarse from his shouts and arousal, but he doesn’t hesitate, and his words aren’t slurred. “I’m good, Michael. I’ll use my safeword if I need to. Go on, wreck me.”

Michael smiles, slow and wicked. “As you wish.”

Sam almost expects him to dive right back into tormenting him, but Michael instead leans close, tips his head to the side, and kisses Lucifer, who moans appreciation and kisses back, slow and deep, Sam pressed between them.

When they part, it’s just as slow as the kiss was, a long moment of shared breath between them until Michael murmurs, “you want to open him up, or should I?”

Lucifer grins while Sam moans, and switches to Enochian to keep their human from eavesdropping.

“You open him up, then I fuck him.” A quick nip to Michael’s lower lip. “He can suck me while you’re at it, and then we switch.”

Michael nips back. “I like that idea.”

They coax Sam to his hands and knees, then switch positions. Michael strokes gentle hands over Sam’s back, then squeezes his arse and listens to his low moan. He guides Sam’s knees further apart until their human’s entrance is exposed, then meets Lucifer’s gaze as he slicks his fingers. Lucifer smirks, runs his fingers through Sam’s hair and tips Sam’s head up. “Ready, Sammy?”

“Yeah”, Sam pulls a little against Lucifer’s grip in his hair, and Lucifer obliges him and tightens his hold, watches as Sam’s eyelids flutter shut.

“Pain slut”, Lucifer mutters affectionately, uses his free hand to tap Sam’s lower lip. “Open up, Sammy.”

Sam complies, and Lucifer guides his cock into his mouth slowly, gives Sam time to adjust until the hunter relaxes between them, then he begins to slowly rock his hips.

Michael watches them for a moment, then runs a slick finger over Sam’s entrance, covering the muscle in lube. Sam moans around Lucifer’s cock, cants his hips to give Michael better access. Lucifer chuckles, pulls lightly on Sam’s hair. “Remember, Sammy, no orgasm for you until we say so.”

Sam whimpers, and Michael uses that moment to push the tip of his finger into his hole. Both archangels watch the shudder work its way through Sam, and Michael pushes deeper, knowing Sam likes the slight burn. He gets a muffled moan in response and sets to work in stretching Sam open, gradually heightens the warmth of his hand until he knows Sam definitely feels it. If the continuous noises Sam makes around Lucifer’s cock are any indication, he also enjoys it.

He’s got three fingers stretching Sam’s hole when those noises turn desperate, and Lucifer glances at him. “I think he needs help with the not coming part”, the Devil accentuates his statement by thrusting his hips a bit harder, making Sam choke a bit. Michael hums in agreement.

“Your grace, or mine?”

“Feel free”, Lucifer tells him, and Michael uses his dry hand to circle fingers around the base of Sam’s cock, concentrates briefly and grins as Sam _keens_ at the tingling of archangelic grace. Cock ring now firmly in place, the human whimpers and gasps every time Lucifer pulls back, punctuated by moans whenever Michael’s fingers brush his prostate.

Lucifer’s gaze lingers on what he can see of Michael’s fingers disappearing into Sam’s hole. “He can take it harder”, he decides, and Michael complies with the implied suggestion, picks up the pace and strength with which he’s thrusting his fingers into Sam’s hole.

“Do you want to come in his mouth first?”

Lucifer makes a considering noise, one hand still clenched in Sam’s hair, holding his head in place. “Tempting”, he admits, bites his lower lip as Sam sucks harder on his cock. “I think he wants that, too. Don’t you, Sammy? Not just choke on my cock, but on my come, too?”

Sam moans, tries to open his mouth wider, and Lucifer grins. “Taking that as a yes.”

He picks up his pace, fucks Sam’s mouth in earnest now, lets his head fall back on a moan. “So fucking good, Sammy, your mouth is a sin, fuck…”

Michael watches hungrily as his younger brother moans, arches his back and comes, his massive wings unfurling into existence as he loses his iron control over that part of himself. Sam moans with him, then coughs, and Lucifer immediately relaxes his hold on him, lets him pull back and draw breath. His grip turns to caresses, and he uses his other hand to wipe drops of his come from Sam’s swollen lips. Sam, still breathing hard, flicks out his tongue, and Lucifer and Michael moan in unison as the hunter licks those droplets off Lucifer’s fingers.

“You’re perfect, Sammy”, Lucifer praises him, leans down for a gentle kiss. “Give us a colour, darling.”

“Green”, Sam gasps out immediately, swaying slightly now with the force of Michael’s fingering, “so fucking green, Luci, please, I need you, I need… fuck, Mike…”

“Shh, Sam. We have you.” Michael runs a soothing caress over Sam’s back, then scratches his nails over sweaty skin. He doesn’t break it, but Sam still hisses at the sting, arches his back for more. Michael scratches down his back once more, then delivers a firm slap to Sam’s ass. Sam yelps, then cants his ass back for more. Michael chuckles and rubs his hand over the slapped cheek. “No, Sam, I’m not spanking you while I finger-fuck you. We’ll turn your ass red another time.”

Sam whines protest, which is ignored. Instead, Michael teases a fourth finger along Sam’s stretched rim, then pushes all four in with a little wet noise from all the lube he’s used. “My, you’re wet.”

Another moan falls from Sam’s mouth, followed by needy whimpers as Michael proceeds to fuck his hole with four of his long fingers. “He’s ready”, the archangel decides.

“Let me see.” Lucifer, wings still out though he’s tucked them close to his body now, gets up from his knees to walk around to where Michael is still kneeling behind Sam. “Oh, yes, he’s ready”, he agrees, watches Michael spread his fingers inside Sam’s hole, stretching it open further. Sam moans, head hanging low between his arms. “Please”, he begs, voice wrecked, “please, fuck me, need… please…”

Lucifer is already slicking up his still-hard cock, silently grateful for an archangel’s endless stamina, and then it’s a careful shuffle of limbs and wings, and Michael pulls out his fingers, presses himself against Lucifer’s back in between his brother’s wings, hissing a bit at the temperature difference between them. “Fuck him”, he murmurs into Lucifer’s ear, in low, rough Enochian, “fill up that pretty hole, Lucifer.” He guides them closer, his hands on Sam’s hips, and then Lucifer’s intentionally-cold cock slides in to the hilt into a hole that was warmed up to near feverish by Michael’s fingers.

Lucifer moans. Sam screams, head thrown back, muscles spasming as his body desperately attempts to come, but can’t. Michael groans in sympathy, because he knows what it feels like to be filled with Lucifer’s cold cock, knows too how it feels to be on the knife’s edge but unable to fall.

“Beautiful”, he murmurs, slides out from behind Lucifer to crawl around to Sam’s front, run gentle hands through tangled hair. “So beautiful, Sam, taking Lucifer’s cock so well. Such a good little slut for us.”

Sam whimpers, but pushes up into Michael’s caresses, rocks back against Lucifer, who’s holding still for now, letting Sam adjust. “Move”, he rasps, finally, raising his head a little, “please, Lucifer, please move.”

Lucifer complies, slow at first, pulling out just a little and rocking back in. When Sam does nothing but moan in appreciation, he picks up his pace until the force of his thrusts is gently rocking Sam forward into Michael. Michael uses his fingertips to tip Sam’s head up further until he can meet his gaze.

Sam’s eyes are hazy, but they sharpen when Michael smirks at him. “You’re not done yet, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes, blown so wide they’re almost all pupil by now, drop to Michael’s hard cock. He makes a low, hungry noise and tries to reach it, but Michael is kneeling a little too far back for that.

“Manners”, Michael admonishes, and Sam whimpers, licks his lips.

“Please, Mike”, he moans at a particularly hard thrust of Lucifer’s cock into his hole, “please, let me suck you, want to, please.”

Michael pets his hair. “Such a polite slut”, he praises, shuffles closer until his cock is brushing Sam’s lips. “There you are, darling.”

Sam opens his mouth immediately, sucks Michael in until he chokes, pulls back, then pushes his head forward again until he’s taken Michael as deep as he can. The archangel moans and knots his fingers in Sam’s hair and, like Lucifer, uses that to hold Sam’s head in place as he starts fucking his mouth.

Lucifer matches his rhythm, so Sam is always filled on one end, one cock hot, one cold, one choking him, one rubbing his prostate. Sam’s moaning constantly now, muffled by Michael’s cock in his mouth but clearly still more than happy with his situation. Michael’s muttering praise and filth to them both, and Lucifer joins him in telling Sam how good he is, how hot he looks, speared between them, how good his hole feels around Lucifer’s cock.

Michael, who hadn’t come yet, finally gasps, holds utterly still as his own wings unfurl in a display of silver and blue, and then he’s muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ”, as Sam moans and sucks and swallows his come greedily.

“Well done, Sam”, Lucifer praises, strokes his hands along Sam’s back and into his hair where his fingers tangle with Michael’s, “beautiful Sammy, so good at sucking cock.”

Sam moans, then again in protest as Michael slides his cock from between his lips. He gets kissed, Michael’s mouth gentle on his, a hot tongue sliding into his mouth briefly before Michael straightens. “I think he earned himself a reward, Lucifer.”

“Yeah”, Lucifer agrees, panting just a bit now. “I think so, too.”

He pulls Sam up until the hunter is leaning back against him, practically sitting on his lap, his legs splayed to either side of Lucifer’s thighs. The position drives him deeper into Sam, which earns him another low, hoarse moan. Their lover is almost at the limit of what he can take, and Michael wastes no more time.

Sam shouts as Michael’s hot mouth sinks down onto his cock again, Lucifer fucking his hole in short, hard thrusts, and then there are cold fingers plucking his nipples, hot fingers rubbing that spot behind his balls, and the grace cock ring is gone, and Lucifer growls into his ear, “come for us, Sammy. _Now._ ”

The sound wrenching itself out of Sam’s throat is barely human, his whole body locking up as he is finally allowed to come. His orgasm feels longer than usual, and Michael keeps sucking him through it, and Lucifer keeps fucking into him, and then the Devil is cursing behind him, and cold semen fills Sam up.

If he could, he’d come again just from that.

Instead, he slumps back into Lucifer’s hold, panting like a racehorse. Michael finally pulls his mouth off, leans in to brush a quick, close-mouthed kiss against Sam’s mouth. “Beautiful”, he praises, strokes Sam’s face with gentle hands. “So beautiful, you did so well for us Sam.”

“Let’s get him cleaned up and under the covers”, Lucifer says, his voice still rough. Michael agrees, and takes Sam’s weight as Lucifer pulls out carefully. Sam still whimpers, and Michael peers at him worriedly. “Sam? What’s wrong, darling?”

“Feels weird”, Sam murmurs, eyes half-closed, nose scrunched up discontentedly. “Empty. Don’t like it.”

“Shh, it’s fine. We’ll fill you back up if you want to”, Michael soothes him, and Sam nods weakly.

“Want to, please.”

“Shh”, Lucifer echoes, already reaching for the drawer where they keep the toys, “it’s okay, Sammy, you don’t have to beg now. Relax for us, darling.”

He glances at Michael. “Hold him open for me?”

“Sure”, Michael agrees, gently pulling Sam’s cheeks apart. Lucifer slicks up the plug he retrieved, moaning a little at the sight of Sam’s fucked-out hole, leaking his come. He’s still gentle as the works the toy into Sam, who sighs and relaxes further as soon as it’s settled inside him. “Thank you.”

“Hush, darling, it’s fine.” Michael brushes a kiss to his mouth again, carefully picks him up and crawls off the bed, so Lucifer can pull the comforter back. They get him settled beneath the blankets, wrapped in Michael’s arms and covered by a wing, and Lucifer fetches damp washcloths and bottled water. He could, of course, just snap them up, but this, doing it by hand so to speak, feels better.

When he returns just a minute later, Sam’s already more coherent, and between them, they manage to get him to drink half a bottle in small sips before he almost falls asleep in Michael’s hold.

Lucifer cheats by re-warming the damp cloth with a touch of grace, carefully wipes Sam clean – extra careful with his sensitive cock and hole – and then does the same for Michael and himself. Needs taken care of, the Devil slides into bed behind Sam, wraps his own arms around the hunter and covers Michael’s wing with his own. Blue and silver feathers mingle with those of palest pink and blue, and Michael sighs contentedly.

“That’s beautiful”, Sam mutters, his eyes just narrow slits now he’s so close to falling asleep. “Like dawn in winter.”

Lucifer smiles as Michael blinks in surprise. “Thank you, Sam.”

The hunter hums happily, stretches a little between them, then settles down. “Love you”, he murmurs, and drifts off.

Lucifer and Michael share a glance, wide-eyed. Then Lucifer blinks, very carefully shrugs, and Michael chuckles. The hunter is right.

“Love you, Lucifer”, he tells his brother gently, slightly brushes his wing with his own.

“Love you, Michael”, Lucifer echoes, very quietly.

In the morning, they’ll wake their hunter with gentle kisses, and tell him they love him, too, and maybe, Sam will smile and tell them, “I know”, or maybe he’ll just get that wide-eyed, happy look. Maybe, a former Viceroy of Heaven will get fucked, or maybe, a Devil, or maybe none of them.

For now, they settle down on either side of Sam, and though archangels don’t really need to sleep, they each close their eyes and drift off into a light meditation.

The world keeps on turning, blissfully unaware that one fragile, mortal hunter holds its fate in his hands.


End file.
